Something New
by DauntlessErudite29
Summary: Wonka confesses his love to Charlie on the Valentine's Day after Charlie turns eighteen. Will their love be able to withstand the media's speculation and everyone who seems to be against them? Based off the 2005 movie.
1. Chapter 1

"Charlie! Willy's here," Mrs. Bucket called. Up in his old room - he now had his own quarters in the factory - Charlie climbed down the ladder and eagerly ran to the front door. He hadn't seen Wonka all day, for he had said he was planning something special for the evening.

Lately, it seemed the air had shifted between Charlie and Wonka. They were spending more time together, bonding, growing closer. Wonka opened up to him and vise versa - Charlie didn't like talking about how his family had suffered during his childhood, and Wonka didn't like talking about his past either. But they understood each other, and this made them work well together. They were not just teacher and student - they were a team.

"Hi Willy," Charlie said now, happily. They embraced without a second thought, and Mrs. Bucket smiled. "What are we doing this evening?"

"Well if I told you that, it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?" Wonka said with a smile, tapping Charlie on the nose. Charlie laughed.

"Have fun, boys. And Willy, don't bring Charlie back too late," Mrs. Bucket said.

"I won't," Wonka promised, holding an arm out to Charlie. "Shall we?"

Charlie took his arm, feeling a fluttering in his heart as they walked out of the house and down the path. He realized they were headed towards the Great Glass Elevator, and was even more curious. When they turned the corner, Charlie gasped. Inside the elevator, he could see a tablecloth laid out on the floor with tons of food, candles, and blankets and pillows. He gasped. "Willy, did you do all this by yourself?"

"Well, yeah. Heh," said Wonka indifferently.

"You're amazing," Charlie said, hugging him and kissing his cheek. Wonka blinked, startled, as Charlie ran to the elevator and opened it. The candles were fake, he realized, but they looked so real and everything was set up so beautifully.

"I would've gotten real candles, but I didn't want them to accidentally fall over when we leave," Wonka said, following him in and closing the elevator.

"Probably a good idea," Charlie agreed, smiling.

Wonka gestured to the setup. "Please, sit." He pressed a button and they lifted off the ground.

Charlie was used to takeoff by now, but he worried about the food. "You really went all out," he observed.

"A special evening for my special heir," Wonka replied, and Charlie blushed. "Try the chocolate covered strawberries, they're delicious."

Charlie watched the outside views as they toured around town. He accepted half a strawberry that Wonka himself had taken a bite out of, grinning. His grin faded as they passed over the spot where Charlie's house used to sit before Wonka had it moved into the factory. Wonka followed his gaze and moved closer to him, their shoulders brushing as they looked down at the ground with matching somber expressions. "I can't imagine my life without you in it," Charlie said. "I feel like now that I live with you, I've finally lived."

Wonka nodded in understanding, and empathy. "I was so glad I could help you and your family," he said. "Instantly when I met you, I knew you'd be the one. Not just for the factory, but for me. Someone who could help me grow, who could help me see the good in life instead of the bad."

Charlie stared at Wonka, in shock that the older man could give such a beautiful, honest, deep speech. Usually Wonka had a hard time sharing his feelings. "You know I'm not here just for the candy, right?" Charlie said, his heart pounding as he realized just how close he and Wonka were now. Their noses were almost touching, and Charlie could feel his breath on his lips. "I've always admired you, even before I met you. And then you saved me." He reached up to brush hair out of Wonka's eyes, and his mentor's breath hitched. "I love you, Willy."

Wonka opened his mouth to say something, but then fireworks erupted in the sky, startling Charlie. He fell forward into Wonka's arms, and the older man caught him. Wonka held him upright as Charlie saw the display in the sky. The fireworks were rainbow colored and displayed the words "I love you Charlie Bucket" in the night sky.

Charlie looked at Wonka, open-mouthed, and then kissed him full on the lips. Wonka gasped into the kiss and didn't respond at first - likely out of shock, because then he tugged Charlie closer and deepened the kiss. Charlie did something he'd only dreamed of, and ran his hands through Wonka's chocolate hair. His mentor moaned against his mouth, pulling Charlie onto his lap and leaning back against the glass wall.

Charlie didn't realize he was crying until they broke apart and Wonka kissed his tears away. "Don't cry, Starshine," Wonka said, his hand on Charlie's lower back.

The younger man rested his head on Wonka's shoulder, sighing happily against his neck as he watched the fireworks display. "I'm the luckiest man in the world," Charlie murmured, pressing a kiss to Wonka's neck. Wonka moaned, leaning his head back to give Charlie better access. Charlie trailed kisses down Wonka's collarbone, enjoying the noises his mentor was making. He kissed his throat, right over Wonka's Adam's apple, then tried to kiss lower, unbuttoning the first button on Wonka's shirt.

"Charlie, wait," Wonka gasped as Charlie's hand slid up his shirt. "I think we should...take this slow."

Charlie was disappointed, but he had to agree. "Alright," he said, getting off Wonka's lap to sit beside him. Wonka kissed him deeply, wrapping an arm around the boy's shoulders as they watched the fireworks together.

* * *

The next morning, Charlie smiled happily as he remembered last night. He and Wonka had stayed up late talking, and admittedly kissing, but then Wonka had retired to his room so they could both get some sleep.

Along with Charlie's breakfast of chocolate coffee and fruit, an Oompa-Loompa brought him a newspaper with the fireworks display on the front page. Surprised, Charlie almost spilled his hot coffee as he read the front headline. "CHARLIE BUCKET AND WILLY WONKA DATING?"

Charlie groaned - the media had jumped to conclusions before he and Wonka themselves had even worked out the details of their relationship. That was part of what they'd talked about the previous night - what they wanted from each other, their fears and concerns, and the risks they knew might affect their lives negatively if they decided to indeed deepen their relationship.

Charlie continued onto the actual article. "Last night on Valentine's Day, a fireworks display confessing love for Charlie Bucket, Willy Wonka's heir, could have only been from one individual. Willy Wonka, the amazing and world's most popular chocolatier, has hosted the Bucket family in his factory for the past six years. Is it possible, then, that these two have been exploring all possible areas of their relationship now that Charlie Bucket is eighteen?"

Charlie rolled his eyes and fell back against his pillows. "I can't even read this," he moaned. "What a terrible writer."

"You know, I completely agree," said a familiar, cheerful voice from across the room. Charlie sat up to find his newfound love standing in the doorway. "We did say last night, didn't we-"

"After all the kissing," Charlie added with a smile.

Wonka blushed. "-yes, after all the kissing, that the media would speculate about such a display?"

"And you're okay with that, now that it's real?" Charlie asked.

"I knew what could potentially happen when I planned it," Wonka reassured him, sitting down on Charlie's bed. "I figured it's about time I get out of my comfort zone. It can be exhausting to hide from everyone, especially you."

Now it was Charlie's turn to blush. "And my parents?" he asked. "You know they'll see this eventually, right?"

"Charlie, you're eighteen," Wonka pointed out. "You can do whatever you darn well please, you know. It's not illegal for us to be together now. That's why I waited until this year - before your eighteenth birthday, I would not have made a move on you."

Charlie nodded. "If they have a problem with us, they are welcome to leave. This is our home, and I won't have any negativity come between us. I won't be embarrassed to be with you, no matter what anyone says."

Wonka smiled and leaned in, brushing their lips together. Charlie put his hands on Wonka's waist, leaning in to deepen their kiss and explore the older man's mouth. Wonka groaned as Charlie's tongue stroked his for the first time. It was a weird, wet feeling, but eventually they got accustomed to it. The newspaper lay forgotten on the bed as they toppled over, Wonka on top of Charlie, his hat tumbling to the floor. Charlie giggled into Wonka's mouth, sliding his hands up his shirt. Wonka let him this time, and he did some exploring of his own, sliding his hand down Charlie's leg.

A gasp made them break apart quickly. Charlie stared in surprise at his parents standing in the doorway, open-mouthed.

"Charlie?" Mrs. Bucket exclaimed.

* * *

 **AN: Sorry I haven't posted anything in so long! College has been kicking my butt. I'm working on Back Together (3 years later, naturally) but for now enjoy this Valentine's Day story! Also this is based off the 2005 version.**


	2. Chapter 2

Wonka and Charlie froze, the older man immediately removing his hand from Charlie's thigh. They sat up on the bed, hearts in throats, and waited for the wrath that was about to come from Charlie's parents.

"So it's true," was all Mrs. Bucket said, which was honestly scarier than yelling. "The newspapers. You're actually dating?"

"We don't know yet," Charlie said. "We've been trying to figure it out."

"Well, let me make it easy for you," Mrs. Bucket said sharply. "You can't date him. He's way too old for you!"

"Charlie, we don't care that you're gay," Mr. Bucket added. "But dating Willy...that's crossing a thin line."

"I'm eighteen, and I don't live with you, technically. You can't stop me from dating whoever I want," Charlie said. "If you don't like it, then leave." He took Wonka's hand, and his parents stiffened.

"Charlie's a very mature young man," Wonka interjected. "And I only just confessed my love for him last night. I never tried anything before he was of age."

"But it's...it's so outrageous!" Mr. Bucket exclaimed. "It's so over the top for you, Willy."

"Love can do that to a person," Wonka said, and Charlie's heart fluttered.

"It's so wrong," Mrs. Bucket said. "What if you and Willy break up? Then what about the factory, and your mentoring relationship? That all goes down the drain. We could be kicked out, and-"

"The only reason I'll kick you out is if you put stress on Charlie about this," Wonka said. "I would never kick any of you out if Charlie and I broke up. But if it makes you uncomfortable, feel free to leave." Charlie nodded in agreement.

Mrs. Bucket stared at him in disappointment. "I trusted you, Willy, and you betrayed that trust. I sincerely hope you mean it when you say that this is the first you've tried this with Charlie, otherwise I could get you in a whole lot of trouble. As for you, Charlie, I thought we taught you that family is everything."

Charlie stiffened. "Willy is my family," he said, taking his mentor's hand. "I'm his heir. And I love him just as much as you all, just differently. Don't make me choose between you."

"This isn't okay, Charlie," Mrs. Bucket said. "I hope when you realize that, you'll come talk to us." With a last glance at the two, she shook her head and left, Mr. Bucket trailing behind her.

"I'm so sorry, my dear boy." Wonka held him tightly as Charlie felt hot tears trickling down his cheeks. The younger man buried his face in Wonka's shoulder, soaking his shirt. Wonka stroked his hair, gathering the young man up in his lap. "You don't deserve that."

"But they're right," Charlie said, sniffling. "If we start something and we break up, who's to say what will happen? Not only to us, but to the factory?"

"Then we make a promise, right now," Wonka said. "If we do break up, we still remain friends."

"Always," Charlie said, wrapping his arms around Wonka's neck and connecting their lips. Wonka nuzzled the younger man's nose with his own when they broke apart, earning a giggle from Charlie. "So we're together, then? For real?"

"For real," Wonka agreed, kissing him again.

* * *

Some time later, Charlie was sitting at his desk brainstorming in their office. Wonka and Charlie shared an office and had their own separate desks. "What if we did chocolate alcoholic beverages?" Charlie suggested. "We could mix chocolate into some drinks and see if they taste any good."

"That's a super duper good idea," Wonka said. "I just don't know how it would sell. Let's try some samples though, kay?"

"Okay." Charlie smiled, and clicked his pen. He stopped when he remembered that drove his boyfriend crazy - Boyfriend. That would take some getting used to. "Love potion?"

"I don't like the idea of forcing love - which isn't really love at all, it's infatuation," Wonka said. "We want people to fall in love on their own, not because of some love potion. When it's the real thing…" Wonka looked at Charlie with an unreadable expression. "It can make you feel things that no love potion could ever make you feel, or even chocolate."

Charlie blushed, his heart speeding up. "I thought you said chocolate gives the feeling of being in love."

"That's because I never truly fell in love until I found you," Wonka blurted out.

Silence. Charlie gaped at him, and Wonka flushed scarlet. "Don't know what's gotten into me. Heh." He shifted uncomfortably, then turned around to go back to work.

"What about Popsicles that never melt?" Charlie suggested suddenly, breaking the awkward silence. It wasn't tension, but Charlie could tell Wonka was new to this and wasn't sure how to approach a relationship.

"Perfect!" Wonka shot up out of his chair, startling Charlie. "My dear, I believe we are long overdue an afternoon in the Inventing Room. If you'll come with me."

Eager to be out of the office environment, Charlie hurried out the door after his mentor.

* * *

They had the most productive afternoon that they'd had in a long time. Charlie thought perhaps them deepening their relationship helped them to work together more, and he was grateful that their love wasn't a distraction and they could have both in their lives. They spent the rest of the afternoon working on Charlie's permanently frozen Popsicles, and then decided to mix some drinks. Charlie had just turned eighteen a month ago and hadn't really explored the drinking world yet, so Wonka took it upon himself to educate Charlie. "My favorite is rum and Coke, or Bailey's with chocolate coffee," Wonka said. "Now we could add interesting flavors to these…maybe something tart…I'll go get the drinks."

Several minutes later, Wonka returned with several bottles - whiskey, rum, and Bailey's. "Whiskey and honey go super well together," Wonka said. "I make a special concoction whenever I'm sick that helps clear my throat and helps me sleep. Now that I think about it, we could do something with that, something to warm people in the winter months. Like a hot beverage."

"Sounds delicious," Charlie said.

Wonka handed him a glass of rum and Coke. "Try this," he said. "Don't want to start off with a bang, or you'll regret it."

Charlie giggled and took a sip, immediately noticing the taste of the rum. "It's good," he said.

"It is, isn't it?" Wonka took a sip of whiskey directly from the bottle, neither of them even bothering to pretend they were inventing anymore. They'd had a long, exhausting day, and Charlie wanted to relax.

"Willy, if you're uncomfortable talking about the deep stuff around me…" said Charlie, taking a sip of his drink as he thought, "I don't want you to feel that you have to rush into this. Like you said last night, it's alright if we take this slow."

Wonka sighed. "It isn't that I'm uncomfortable…Well, maybe a little. But it isn't personal, is what I'm getting at," he reassured him. "I just don't want to mess this up."

"Oh, Willy, don't worry about that. I'm here for anything you need," Charlie said, setting his drink down and taking Wonka's hands. He kissed him, Wonka's hands wrapping around his waist. Charlie's arms wound around his neck as their kisses heated up, and Wonka lifted Charlie on the table. The younger man gasped as Wonka pressed against him, crushing their lips together in a sloppy yet passionate kiss.

"I do believe," the older man whispered, his breath tickling Charlie's ear, "we were interrupted the first time we tried this." His voice was thick with lust, and it made Charlie moan.

"Well, so much for taking this slow," Charlie gasped, breath hitching as he unbuttoned Wonka's shirt, this time all the way. Breathless again, Charlie ran a hand down Wonka's stomach. "So beautiful." He leaned forward and ran his tongue over Wonka's nipple, sucking it gently. Wonka gasped, pressing closer to Charlie against the table.

"Do you even know what you do to me?" Wonka moaned into his ear, causing Charlie to shudder. "You make me completely mad, appearing in my dog-gone dreams and doing things to me…"

Charlie's eyes widened at Wonka's confession. His mentor had been fantasizing about him? "Like what?"

"Like this," Wonka said, pressing a kiss to Charlie's bare neck, "and this…" A hand in his lap again caused Charlie to grow hard.

"Please, Willy," Charlie whimpered. The kiss that followed was hot and hungry, and Charlie's erection pressed into Wonka's bare stomach. Wonka unbuttoned Charlie's jeans, but seeing as Charlie was sitting on a table, it was hard for Wonka to remove the younger man's clothes.

"I want to taste you," Wonka declared, his eyes clouded and filled with lust.

That was what made Charlie pull back and hold out a palm. "Wait," Charlie said, and Wonka immediately stopped. "We shouldn't do this now - we've been drinking."

Wonka paused, then his eyes seemed to clear and he looked around, doing a double take. "Oh my," he said, backing up. "Oh - what have I done? I've done it now, surely, I - I've…"

"Willy," Charlie pleaded, getting off the table and buttoning his pants. "If I've made you uncomfortable, if we went too far too soon-"

"No, it's - it's my fault," Wonka said in breathy gasps. He was hyperventilating, and Charlie suddenly felt bad for encouraging this while their minds were clouded with alcohol. "What if we hadn't stopped? I could have ruined everything…ruined my chances with you…" Wonka backed up and without another word, ran off.

"Willy, wait!" Charlie called, but it was no use. The man had disappeared.

* * *

 **AN: What do you all think of Wonka and Charlie's relationship so far? Do you think their love will withstand everything they're up against? I think Wonka and Charlie's relationship, especially in this particular story that I'm writing, has so many layers to it. Hope you enjoyed and updates soon!**


End file.
